


warm milk and forehead kisses

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: little!nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Everyone Loves Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Little Mark Lee, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Pacifiers, Pet Names, Sleepy Mark Lee, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of nct are whipped, johnny and doyoung are whipped, mark is baby, ot21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: games like hide and seek tend to make mark slip into little space if he's not careful.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: little!nct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569679
Comments: 13
Kudos: 506





	warm milk and forehead kisses

johnny knew mark was close to slipping. the hide and seek in the target had been the starting point, johnny should have known better. games like hide and seek tend to make mark slip into little space if he's not careful. he loves letting go and just being himself when he plays games like that, and that naturally lends itself to regression. no one minds, everyone in their little nct family fell head over heels for little mark when he first brought it to their attention. he doesn't even have a primary caregiver, as all the boys would drop everything to coddle mark if he's feeling little. they spoil him to bits (but no one dotes on him as much as taeyong, at least half of mark’s stuffie collection is from the leader), and they love him to the moon and back. 

throughout the rest of the night after the game, he could tell mark was struggling to stay big. when he finally let him and doyoung back in the car after taunting them for a bit and the cameras turned off, mark crawled into the backseat and curled up next to doyoung, whining softly. doyoung and johnny shared a look as doyoung started petting mark’s hair gently, and johnny sped as much as he dared to get home.

when they arrive at johnny’s house, mark is almost gone. doyoung practically carries mark inside, making some excuse about him being tired to johnny’s concerned mother. they quickly make their way to johnny’s room and shut the door. doyoung sets mark on the bed, who yawns deeply and whines when doyoung lets go to open their suitcases. he pouts and makes grabby hands, not even at doyoung in particular as he just feels needy. 

“it's okay, love. i'm just getting your jammies.” doyoung soothes, as he digs through mark’s things. johnny opens his backpack and pulls out mark’s pacifier, which he keeps on him just in case.

“do you want your paci, honey bear?” johnny says, holding it out to mark. mark nods and opens his mouth, allowing johnny to pop the pacifier in. he hums contentedly as johnny strokes his cheek, looking fondly at the little.

doyoung then resurfaces from the suitcase, triumphantly holding mark’s dinosaur onesie. he moves over to the little, helping him remove his uncomfortable jeans and t-shirt. he lets mark hold onto his shoulder as he steps into the onesie, buttoning it up when he's done. 

“there we go. better?” doyoung asks as he taps mark on the nose.

“mhm. t’ank ‘ou mommy.” mark mumbles through the pacifier and doyoung almost swoons. little mark (especially sleepy little mark) is the most adorable thing. doyoung also can't deny that a pang of happiness shoots through his heart when mark calls him mommy.

“we need to film a closing to the video, doyoung.” johnny whispers as doyoung starts peppering mark’s face with light kisses. 

“i know. but looks at him, he's already so deep in headspace.” doyoung sighs, looking up from his kiss attack on mark. 

“maybe we can do it with just us? he can like be in the corner or something and we can just say he's tired.” johnny says, thinking out loud. 

“hm, that could work.” doyoung replies. “honey bear, do you think you can act big just while we film the end of the video?” doyoung says gently to mark.

“be b-big?” mark whimpers. “but ‘m small.” 

“i know, sweetheart. just for a minute or two? can you do that for mommy?” doyoung pleads. 

“o-okay.” mark agrees quietly. 

“good boy!” doyoung coos, ruffling mark’s hair. “can i take your paci, love?” mark nods sadly as doyoung gently pulls it out of his mouth and sets it on the beside table. 

johnny gets out the hand-held camera from its bag and moves over to the bed. he clambers up to the headboard and tugs mark into place next to him. mark immediately snuggles as close as he can to johnny, clinging to his shirt. johnny smiles and kisses his forhead, motioning to doyoung to follow. he slides in on the other side of johnny and reaches over to pat mark on the thigh. 

johnny presses record, and all goes well. mark is trying his best to be big, and it works for the most part. he just sounds like he's extra sleepy (which is true), and is extra clingy. as soon as the ending is done, johnny turns off the camera and showers mark in kisses. 

“you did so well, honey bear!” mark blushes at johnny’s words, hiding his face in johnny’s neck. johnny wraps his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close. 

“are you ready for bed, love? or do you want to watch something?” doyoung asks mark quietly as he reaches over to replace the paci in mark’s mouth.

“wanna watch gibi. pwease?” mark mumbles. 

“studio ghibli it is.” johnny says, chuckling at the way mark pronounced ghibli. 

doyoung gets up and rummages in his backpack for his laptop, while johnny pulls the covers over him and mark. doyoung finds the laptop among the junk in his bag and returns to the bed with it in hand. he sits on the other side of mark, snuggling close as he sets up the the movie. he chooses ponyo, one of mark's favorites, and presses play.

“psst!” johnny whispers to doyoung about an hour into the movie. 

doyoung looks over at johnny, who nods his head down at mark. mark is asleep, curled impossibly close to johnny and still clutching johnny’s shirt. he's snoring softly and sucking on his pacifier. doyoung and johnny look back at each other, and positively melt. doyoung is quick to pull out his phone and snap a few pictures to send to the other members. his phone is immediately flooded with responses.

**from: xuxi**

awww look at the baby!!

**from: yuta**

how come he always sleeps on johnny and not me

**from: taeyong**

make sure he has some milk before you guys go to bed!

**from: donghyuck**

scare him to wake him up

**from: taeil**

hyuck! be nice!

**from: chenle**

his onesie is cuter than mine >:(

**from: jungwoo**

give him all the kisses from meeee

**from: kun**

has he eaten yet?? 

**from: ten**

i’m trying to watch victorious can you fools be quiet

**from: jaehyun**

omw to give him my love and affection

doyoung just shakes his head at the members antics and puts his phone to the side. he and johnny share another look before doyoung carefully gets up and changes into sweats. 

“i'm going the kitchen to find some milk, i'll be back in a bit. it's still in the little fridge compartment?” doyoung whispers, and johnny makes a noise of confirmation.

doyoung grabs mark’s bottle from the bag of mark's little things and quietly makes his way to the kitchen, trying his best not to wake up the suhs. he opens the fridge, and locates the milk quickly. he carefully pours the right amount in the bottle before returning the milk to the fridge and sticking the bottle in the microwave for a bit. once it's sufficiently warmed up, doyoung goes back to johnny’s room, opening and closing the door as quietly as he can.

“honey bear, wake up, you need to have some milk before bed.” johnny says softly, rubbing mark’s back in an attempt to rouse him and gently pulls out his pacifier mark shifts around, letting go of johnny to rub his eyes. 

johnny slides out of bed as doyoung gets back in so he too can change into comfier clothes. doyoung pulls mark into his lap and holds the bottle to mark's lips, who accepts it with his eyes still half closed. he wraps his hands around doyoung's on the bottle and drinks greedily, resting his head on doyoung’s chest. it's now johnny's turn to take pictures of the adorable scene in front of him, yet again sending it to the group chat.

**from: taeil**

HES SO CUTE ILL CRY

**from: taeyong**

aw you listened! he’ll sleep much better now :p

**from: kun**

next time he regresses it's my turn to feed him

**from: yuta**

AS IF

**from: jungwoo**

god i love him

**from: xuxi**

he's the most adorable baby boy 

**from: donghyuck**

im gonna puke

**from: donghyuck**

,,,but give him a kith for me

**from: sicheng**

i leave for twenty minutes and you bombard me with two of the most adorable pics i've ever seen?? rude

johnny smiles as he crawls back in bed, reading through the members’ responses. he ruffles mark's hair as he finishes the bottle.

“you're loved, honey bear, you know that?” johnny whispers softly, taking the bottle from mark and giving him the pacifier again. mark hums and cuddles further into doyoung’s chest, gripping his shirt and sucking on his pacifier with a quiet diligence.

doyoung places a soft kiss of mark’s head as johnny pulls the covers back over the three of them. doyoung turns over carefully with mark still clinging to him so that mark can be snuggled in between him and johnny. he likes being surrounded on both sides when he sleeps, it makes him feel safe and warm. mark is already asleep and snoring again, and doyoung and johnny follow shortly after.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i rewatched the sleepover jcc recently sooo i got inspired! let me know what you think of this fic uwu i love reading your comments


End file.
